(1) Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to ultrasound image processing methods and ultrasound diagnostic devices using such methods, in particular techniques for ultrasound imaging using puncture needles.
(2) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, tissues and fluids are being collected by insertion of puncture needles into bodies of patients, and biopsies are being performed examining said tissues and fluids. Further, in anesthesiology units, intensive care units, and pain clinics, anesthetic treatment using puncture needles is being performed. In diagnoses performed in such units, operators such as doctors view ultrasound images of a subject acquired by an ultrasound probe to confirm the position of a puncture needle and perform insertion of the puncture needle. At such time, it is necessary to confirm the position of the puncture needle, and particularly the tip thereof, on a monitor, and improvements are being sought in visibility of the puncture needle in ultrasound diagnostic devices.
Particularly in conditions in which an angle between an ultrasound beam and the puncture needle is small, such as when the puncture needle is inserted at an acute angle with respect to the subject, ultrasound reflected at the puncture needle and incoming to the ultrasound probe becomes weak and visualization of the puncture needle becomes insufficient. Thus, various studies have been made towards improving visibility of the puncture needle. For example, in an ultrasound diagnostic device, a method has been proposed of calculating a time difference of ultrasound tomographic image frame data and performing additional processing of spatial variation on the ultrasound tomographic image frame data (for example, Japanese Patent Application No. 2001-269339).